The Interactive Story
by fangirl1699
Summary: This is an interactive crossover story. A crossover between: Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time, Regular Show and the Big Four (plus Elsa, Astrid, Mavis and Eugene) Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome readers! This is an interactive story. Basically, how it works is: Every chapter there is a new decision to be made. You, the reader canmake it. At the end of every chapter, there will be a poll. You can vote and whatever gets the most votes is the the way the chapter goes. Are you ready? Then let's go!

Chapter 1

Isabella Flynn was making supper when she heard her husband come up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked playfully.

"Stop it Phineas! I'm cooking dinner!" She lightly scolded him.

"Dinner can wait." He scoffed. Picking her up, he carried her into the living room. After going back in the kitchen and turning off the stove, he came back and leaned over his wife,

"Now, where were we?" He murmured. Just then, the phone rang. Phineas rolled his eyes and went to answer it. When he came back, he had a very serious look on his face.

"Darling, how do you feel about working for the government?"

Ok, so this is the scenario. Phineas and Isabella have been married for a year and so have Ferb and Vanessa. Perry the Platypus has since passed on, sadly. Now, in this AU, every cartoon and fandom exist in one world. Now, not in this order, Regular Show, Adventure Time and the Big Four plus Elsa, Mavis, Astrid and Eugene are involved in this fanfic.

Now, the poll is on my profile so go there to find it. But reviews are always nice. ;) Oh yes, I dont own anything.


	2. Authors Note

So for the poll, there were only two votes, Merida and Elsa. So, until there is another vote, I will not be updating. That being said, thank you to everyone who read this story. Please review though! Silent readers are no fun! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

WintersAN: I have decided to do this chapter a bit different. It will focus on three different people: Elsa, Major Monogram and the new recruits. Also, I ha have decided to do two pairs of recriuts. Phineas and Isabella and Ferb and Vanessa will be in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who voted and reviewed. Here is Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

1:00 pm

Ferb and Vanessa were relaxing on the porch of their small cottage on the outskirts of Danville. The phone rang and Vanessa got up to answer it. Ferb followed her into the house, just as she was finishing up the conversation. She turned and asked,

"Do you want to join a spy organization?"

1:07 pm

Elsa was busy. She had just received a call from the boss of TCSA. The boss told her that the Arendelle branch had to merge with the Danville branch. Just then, a call came through from Major Monogram the head of the Danville branch.

"Hello, Ms. Winters. The boss just called and told me that we have to merge. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is." She responded.

"Also, she told to reactivate the East Pines branch." He continued.

"East Pines! But they haven't been heard from in five years!" Elsa gasped. The phone cclicked. He had hung up. Elsa put the phone down and sat down, her head whirling. Suddenly, a fax came through from the boss. It had two words on it. _Call Skips. _

1:20 pm

Ferb and Vanessa stepped through the door into TCSA headquarters. As soon as they had done so, Phineas rushed up.

"Why are we here? Did they tell you that you are going to be spies? Do you think we get to design stuff?" His rapid-fire questions made Ferb smile. Before he coild answer, a man with white hair and a monobrow came into the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Flynn and Fletcher, please follow me. Your questions will all be answered shortly."

AN: The next poll question is: Should the next chapter be from Skips POV or Ice King's?


	4. Authors Note 2

p style="display: inline !important;"Chapter 2 of this story reveals information that shouldn't have been told yet. So, I will be taking it out and putting it into Chapter 5. This means that all the chapters will have to be numbered differently. Sorry for this inconvenience and thank you to everyone who has voted on the polls so far. They can still be found on my profile for anyone who is interested. Thank you :)./p 


	5. Chapter 3

Phineas and Isabella followed the man into a room. After a minute, Ferb and Vanessa followed. They went onto an office with a desk and four chairs.

"So, as you can see, you have been called here for a reason." The man said. The four seated across from him nodded.

"I think I will let my colleague, Ms. Winters explain that. I will just answer one question. My name is Major Monogram." As he finished, a woman stepped out from a door behind the Major.

"Hello. My name is Elsa Winters. The Major and I work for an organization called the TCSA. It stands for The Cartoon Spy Association. A week ago, a mad scientist in the Danville area, known as Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired a strange ray. It went across the border, into a land called Ooo. We have now been given a mission. Infiltrate Ooo. The question now is: Will you join us?" As she stopped, the room was silent. Then, a smile broke across Phineas' face.

"Ma'am, you have found yourself an employee."

"Make that two." Chimed Isabella

"Three." Said Vanessa, wwith a flip of her dark brown hair

"Four." Added Ferb.

"Excellent. Follow the Major. He will take you downstairs and introduce you to Carl." As the five went down the stairs, Elsa walked back into her office. She normally didnt occupy this space, but since they had agreed to merge the two branches, she was here. She hadnt heard from the East Pines branch, which might be odd, but then, no one had heard from them in five years. Elsa had a lot of work to do, along with the Major, to turn the TCSA into a proper spy force.

Please vote on the poll on my profile! The next chapter WILL be on whichever one gets the most votes! Thanks!


End file.
